Getting Off Your Bum and Doing Something About It
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Drunken Draco Malfoy mopes over Hermione Granger. Then decides to do something about it. Includes a singing Draco. What more could you want?


**_Getting off your bum and doing something about it _**

**_By Wittyheroine_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. 'I'm getting sentimental over you', the song belongs to Frank Sinatra. _**

_**Summary: A drunken Draco mopes about how he doesn't have Hermione, then decides to do something about it. Complete with a singing Draco. One Shot. **_

Malfoy was drunk. He was so drunk he had developed a Jack Sparrow like walk and couldn't stop thinking about her...the girl who had taken over his life like a disease.

The girl of course being Hermione Granger. Damn, he hated her. No...he didn't hate her. He LOVED her.

Yes, it was sick. He loved a girl he was supposed to hate, a girl who he had been taught that he would someday kill because of what she was.

She also hated his guts...or at least he was pretty certain of it. After all, she did slap him in third year...that had to have been some indication of hatred.

But she was...she was just so...Hermione.

"Oh, stop thinking about her you bloody sod!" he yelled at himself. It didn't matter that he was yelling because no one could here him. He was in a darken alleyway of Hogsmade, and it was about one o' clock in the morning anyway.

"She doesn't love you---**she'll never love you,"** he told himself, "she loves that little idiotic Weasel. She crys over the little RODENT everytime they are in a sodding fight which goes exactly along the lines of---'Oh, Weasel, how can you not know you lost you manhood?' 'Why, Mudblood, how dare you say I lost my manhood! My manhoods in tact thank you very much! Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go shag Longbottom'----despite the fact that he's not even worth wasting bloody tears over."

Feeling that he was on a roll, Draco continued, "Then, when she needs comforting, she goes to the boy who lived to make my life living hell, in the typical damsel in distress fashion, batting her long eyelashes at the berk and going---'Oh, my dear Potty, why won't the Weasel admit he lost his manhood? **I'm a bloody know it all.** **He should know I'm always right!' **then Potty comforts her, going, 'I don't know my dear mudblood. I personally agree with him. He is my best friend as well as secret lover' and she goes, 'Oh your no help' and Potty says, 'I know---so, you want to shag?' and they go at it until Potter doesn't know his sodding head from his arse!"

Draco slumped up against the wall of the dark alley that he was in at Hogsmade. He had stayed late that weekend, getting disgustinly drunk, resulting in his rant over the girl he couldn't have.

He wondered what the heck he was doing here. Malfoy was being pathetic, and he knew it. The fact that he was being pathetic disgusted him. This was not how a Malfoy acted.

In fact, the way he was acting right now would make all Malfoy's look at him in shame. He was not pathetic. He was a Malfoy.

Draco was not going to lose it over some girl. Nor would he let some red headed, freckled faced moron win the girl of his dreams.

He would not sulk. He wouldn't rant. He was going to do something about it...something he felt certain would earn him Hermione Grangers affections.

He would get the girl.

He would get the girl if it was the last thing he ever did.

Malfoy knew what he was doing was dangerous. He also knew what he was doing was probably about as unmalfoyish as he could get. If his father saw him right now, he would be disinherited on the spot. Somehow, Draco had managed to climb up to the window of the Gryffindor seventh year girls dormitory, and now was singing the cheesist song he could think of.

Draco knew he was not the best singer in the world. In fact, it was his opinion that he sounded vaguely like a dying animal. But lack of singing ability could be damned, because this----this was for the love---the love of brunettes---or rather---his brunette!

"Never thought I'd fall, but when I hear you call, I'm getting sentimental over you!" he sang, or at least attempted to, at the top of his lungs. There was no possible way she did not hear that. She had to have.

"Things you say and do just thrill me through and through,I'm getting sentimental over **you**," Draco was cringing at the sound of his voice. He knew he sound like something in pain, and he was able to admit it, but it was bloody Frank Sinatra after all---hadn't he once heard that no girl could say no to Old Blue Eyes?

Inside the the seventh year girls dormitory, the girls were waking up rather irritated. Someone was outside their window screeching something that sounded like what was suppossed to be a song.

"Dear god, someone shoot the damn animal and end its misery," one of the girls said.

Another girl, Lavender, who had looked out the window to see just who was making the obnoxious sound, let out a giggle, "I would, but its not just an animal----its a sexy man beast."

The girl who'd suggested shooting ran over to the window to see just what Lavender was talking about. "Dear Merlin!" she said. "It's bloody Draco Malfoy!"

The girls exchanged glances. "Hermione!" they shouted, waking up the one girl who had somehow managed to sleep through the screeching. Hermione muttered something about studying and needing coffee and the girls rolled their eyes, then Lavender got up from her bed and went over to where Hermione was.

"Hermione," Lavender hissed.

Hermione groaned. "Die," she told Lavender in a very pissed off tone with her eyes still closed.

**"Hermione!" **Lavender attempted again, this time louder. Hermione sat up in bed instantly, a scowl on her face.

"Die bloody twice, Lavender," Hermione hissed, "die a thousand painful, slow deaths! I need my bleeding SLEEP!"

Lavender snickered. "Whatever," she said, "you need to see this."

"I need my shut eye," Hermione insisted, "I---"

"I thought I was happy I could live without love,Now I must admit, love is all I'm thinking of." Someone was screeching outside, clearly dying a horrible death or having the crutacius curse inflicted upon them because only a person under those circumstances would make that god awful sound.

"What IS that?" Hermione asked, curious.

**"That **is for you," Lavender answered, an obnoxious, high pitched, over excited giggle escaping her lips.

"Lavender, are you on something?" Hermione questioned.

"Come with me to the window," Lavender said, "you'll thank me at the wedding." Despite Hermiones protests, Lavender pulled the bushy haired bookworm out of her bed and dragged her to the window. Lavender opened it and Dracos screeching came in, almost like surround sound.

"Won't you please be kind, and just make up your mind..." Draco sang...well...attempted to anyway.

"Malfoy?" Hermione spat. "What in the name of Merlin----" Lavender covered her friends mouth with her hand.

"Hear what the boy has to say---screech---I mean, er...sing," she told Hermione, as Draco had glared at her when he heard the word 'screech'.

"That you'll be sweet and gentle, be gentle with me..." Draco continued, and he finished with a very dramatic, sweet, "...cause I'm getting sentimental over you."

Hermiones face, once hardened with irritation at having been woken up, softened. "Draco," Hermione said at an almost whisper, "are you drunk?"

Draco hiccuped. "Very much so," he replied, his words slurring so badly she could barely understand what he was saying, "but you shoved the drink down my throat...you drove me to drink...because...hiccup...I...hiccup...bleeding...hiccup...love you."

Lavender and the rest of the girls in the dorm room let out a dramatic sigh.

Hermione let out a gasp. "Oh dear Merlin," She muttered under her breath, blushing slightly. This could not be happening. It was some bad dream. Because when she pictured Draco Malfoy confessing his love to her, this was not one of the scenarios she'd pictured...yes, she had pictured Draco Malfoy confessing his love to her. No comment please.

"And," Draco continued, "will bleeding hate you for the rest of my life if you don't love me back because I just lost my MANHOOD for you by singing BLOODY Frank Sinatra. I have NO BALLS, because I'm now a freakin' SAP and will forever be mocked by my peers. So you have better love me woman!"

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. He was so...determined. It was something she had never thought would happen in a million years, and yet here it was...Draco Malfoy desperately wanted her affection. "Oh, Granger," he said, "nice dagger through the heart...I always knew you were cold, but honestly...laughter after my heart felt confession and singing? C'mon now."

This caused Hermione to laugh even more. "It's---not---that---," Hermione said in between laughing, "it's just---dear Merlin---Oh sod---love---you---too." She couldn't explain her laughter, anymore then she could explain her feelings for him. So she simply told him that she loved him, knowing that was really all that mattered anyway.

Draco looked at her a bit startled. "Right then," he said, "uh...glad you feel the same way..." there was a long pause..."erm, Love?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" She asked, having gained control of her laughter some what but still having a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Could you help me up then?" he said.

Hermione shook her head and pulled Draco through the window. "Draco," she said softly, looking at him with affection. Lavender made a sound that reminded Hermione very much of Umbridge, and Hermione looked at her oddly.

"Lavender," she said, "do you need a cough drop?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said, "Hermione---the guy sang to you, admittedly very badly, but honestly--can't you at least give him a kiss?"

Hermione sighed. "You're right," she said. She dragged Draco out of the room despite Lavenders protesting that it was perfectly fine for the two to make out in the dormitory.

Draco looked at Hermione once they were out of the dorm, slightly uncertain about what was going on. "You don't have to, you know," he said, "I just needed to know that you loved me, and I do."

Hermione laughed slightly. "You did sing to me," she said, "which by the way, I ask you never to do again...and besides, kissing you isn't that big of a deal, because I want to."

Draco chose not to comment on her saying that kissing him wasn't a big deal. Instead, he smiled...not a smirk...but a genuine smile. Hermione smiled back as well. Then, Draco leaned in, and kissed her, which she returned, gladly.

Okay, Draco thought as he continued kissing her, this was definately what a Malfoy did...getting off your bum and doing something about it...and kissing her...is definately doing that.

**A/N: So, it's a little random. I know I'm not very good at Harry Potter fics, but tell me what you think anyway. ;) **


End file.
